


[镇浦]Drop

by realJINmeimei



Category: GOT7
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: 伪S/M注意
Kudos: 1





	[镇浦]Drop

**Author's Note:**

> 伪S/M注意

“Hang me up.”

崔荣宰一进别墅就被前面的朴珍荣抵在了门上，那人轻启红唇，玉手扯紧了自己的领带，崔荣宰不得不看着他漆黑瞳孔里惊慌失措的自己

“那么先，跪下吧。”

都怪自己那张嘴，哦，还有那杯咖啡。

若不是给朴珍荣端咖啡时被人惊艳的回眸勾了魂以至于潵了人昂贵西服一身咖啡还主动要求承担后果，哪会有现在这情况？

抬头时对上了朴珍荣笑意正浓的眼睛，崔荣宰被看得心悸，低下头去擦撒在地上的咖啡，正好位于朴珍荣眼下。

刚要起身，就感觉朴珍荣的皮鞋尖无意间抵着自己的屁股，没来由地脸上一红，接着头顶响起他低沉沙哑的声音

“以后衬衫塞好，别让人看光了都不知道。”

崔荣宰的脸更红了。

现在朴珍荣也以这个视角俯视着崔荣宰，那人弯曲的背部线条和记忆中重叠，不同的是现在的崔荣宰只穿了一件衬衫，被绳子捆住正颤抖着的双腿，看不到诱人的后腰和臀线却更引人犯罪。

但朴珍荣一向是理智而沉着的，更何况是在SM这件事上。

前几天林在范带这个小实习生来的时候，朴珍荣就注意到他了，身板小小的，笑起来活像小动物，林在范说他可爱，朴珍荣在心里默默标记小目标。

当天晚上，朴珍荣打着请客吃饭的幌子约了崔荣宰，他从来不擅做劝酒的工作，却为了这个小目标说尽了好话，崔荣宰刚开始还说自己刚成年不久不会，没一会儿就被哄地松开皮带灌自己啤酒和烧酒的迷之混合物，还时不时拱着自己也一起对瓶吹。

那一刻朴珍荣就觉得这孩子耳根软适应能力好，什么奇葩事都能乐在其中。

那天晚上崔荣宰不出意料地喝醉了，喝醉了的崔荣宰简直是宇宙级的粘人，朴珍荣把他架上出租车被这人不知道是无意还是有意地吃了不少豆腐，在车上又变成了个安静的好宝宝，闭眼靠在自己肩膀上，稍长的碎发散落在额头，微张的唇粉嫩丰满，呼出来的热气喷洒在脖子上，乖巧地更像只不设防的小动物了，朴珍荣对着自己有点兴奋的小兄弟默念你是读书人你要冷静你要沉着。

朴珍荣把人带回了自己家，磕磕绊绊把人放在沙发上去找醒酒饮料，温了温给人用吸管吸着，小动物刚开始还乖乖地吸着，越到后面表情越狰狞，喝了有一半了头往边上一倒，哭着喊着说没有比这个更难喝的东西了，然后去啄朴珍荣的嘴角，后者一愣，仰头干了剩下的饮料，对着崔荣宰吻了下去。

“乖，喝完明早才不会难受...”

骗人...

如果崔荣宰没有喝断片肯定会这么吐槽，毕竟他以后渐渐知道了朴珍荣真的是一个很抖S又腹黑的人。现在的情况，虽然穿着完整地在干净又陌生的床上醒来的，身体酸疼的痕迹还是让崔荣宰怀疑自己是不是酒后乱性了。虽然怀疑对象是自己尚有好感的前辈，但怎么说他崔荣宰也是从为人到取向都被称作钢铁直男的人啊，轻易就出卖了自己坚守二十三年的贞操也太刺激了，还有这要是让一手带着自己的在范哥知道了在公司还怎么混下去啊...

所以朴珍荣推门进来看到的就是一只埋在枕头上扭动扑腾的宠物水獭。

“醒了吗？”

崔水獭惊吓地回头，看见朴珍荣穿着居家服一脸轻松干爽，觉得自己更悲惨了，表情顿时控制不住地可怜起来：

“那个，珍荣哥，我昨晚..."

朴珍荣睁大了一些眼睛作无辜疑惑状，崔荣宰舔了舔干涩的下唇，还是没能问出来：“没发酒疯吧？”

彼时朴珍荣拉紧了手上的绳索，尽头项圈上的崔荣宰不得不暂时抬起头，和眼前的“主人”对视。

“表情不错，不过别忘了你现在的身份。”

不等崔荣宰消化这句话那人的手就已经又按着他的头低下，同时默默感受到体内的“玩具”又增大了力度。

啊，他现在，是朴珍荣的M啊，还是调教中的。

咬牙咽下差点破口而出的呻吟，崔荣宰努力让自己的注意力不要被身后的东西吸引，尽管自己已经插着那根形状狰狞的假阳具快一个小时了。

朴珍荣的忍耐力明显比他要好，作为主人的压迫无声地麻痹着崔荣宰的神经，只要开口求饶就能得到解脱，这样的想法想蚂蚁一样蚕食着理智。

“主人…”

他的小动物最终还是发出了微小但清晰的声音， 胆小却孤注一掷。他说：

“Hang me up.”

朴珍荣和崔荣宰之间经过了一段短暂的沉默，然后前者笑了起来，让崔荣宰浑身一抖

“可把我害惨了。”

他说，带着笑，崔荣宰却只感到了害怕，但酸疼的身体提醒他被害人更像是自己。

“珍荣哥啊…具体是做了什么…我好补偿。”

那人勾起了嘴角，眼神并没有看着崔荣宰而是看着一旁换下的衣物，脸上慢慢染上红色

“你压着我…”

崔荣宰咽了口唾沫，脸上开始升温。

“做了一晚上…”

崔荣宰捂上了脸，一脸准备英勇就义的表情。

“俯卧撑。”

握着绳索的手停顿了一下又松开，朴珍荣抱起软成一滩的崔荣宰，手伸到后面一点点抽出假阳具，无视怀中人小声的呜咽，贴着他的脖子，哑着嗓子道

“确定？”

崔荣宰抬起还挂着泪痕的脸，坚定地点了点头。

然后朴珍荣一挺身就挤了进来，崔荣宰这下灵魂都被顶了出去，本就鼓胀得不到疏解的性器一下子就喷出一股浊液，溅在了朴珍荣小腹上。

葱指就着纸巾擦去了浊液，掐着人的腰开始动作。真实的性器比玩具刺激数倍，刚射过一次的身体敏感得不行，一点点动作都让崔荣宰软得直不起腰，偏偏那人又丝毫不怜香惜玉，技巧性地换着角度顶撞摩擦到前列腺的一刻就只研磨那一点，才疲软的分身又挺立起来，崔荣宰被情欲淹没，隐约之中觉得一次性玩具的待遇好像还优于奴隶？

如果真的做了一晚上俯卧撑连崔荣宰都要为自己鼓掌了，就他那个体力，他心里还是有数。搓了搓手，看向朴珍荣的眼神带了一点祈求的意味

“哥…你就直说吧，怎么样的我都接受了。”

朴珍荣终于露出了狐狸尾巴，一步步朝崔荣宰走近，搭在人肩膀上的手力道暧昧地使着劲，温热吐息拍打在他脸上，眼神蛊惑又危险：

“做我的奴隶吧。”

“你随时可以退出，但后果就是一拍两散。”

“成交？”

帅哥抛出的不平等条约接吗？当然，崔荣宰木讷点了点头，觉得自己用菊花换了朴珍荣这样优质的“主人”还是占便宜的一方。

嘴唇被人封住，那人生得温文尔雅，动作却丝毫不带怜悯，剥削着崔荣宰嘴里的空气，翻搅着柔软舌头下溢出的津液，恍惚间，崔荣宰抬起了手去推他，却被反抓着举在了头顶，唇齿分离时，朴珍荣指尖抬起崔荣宰因剧烈呼吸着而低下的头，眼底是看不清的深意。他说

“记住了，安全词是hang me up哦。”

无关情爱，只有情欲。当我坠落的时候，及时把我拽上来吧。

fin


End file.
